


find peace in knowing, ain't always broken, but here's to hoping

by cosmicpoet



Series: komahina week 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: It's Halloween, and Komaeda and Hinata decide to have a night in, watching horror movies and sitting together in the comfort of being in love.





	find peace in knowing, ain't always broken, but here's to hoping

“I like Halloween,” Komaeda says, applying fake blood to the corners of his mouth. It’s the first October since he and Hinata became an official couple, which naturally brings things that he never thought he’d have the simple pleasure of, like joint Halloween costumes and feeling comfortable in the intimacy of doing nothing together.

“Me too.”

“I mean…for years I thought I was a monster, ‘cause of my luck and stuff. Now, it’s nice to feel happy with you. I’m dressing up as the thing I thought I used to be.”

“It’s quite fitting that you’d go as Frankenstein’s monster, then.”

“Why’s that?”

“‘Cause he thought he was a monster, too, but he was just unlucky. If he’d been accepted, he wouldn’t have been thought of as a monster at all. It’s only when the world decided to be cruel to him that he was mislabelled.”

“Still, if everyone thinks something of someone, aren’t they destined to become that thing?”

“Not necessarily. I mean, look at me, I’m dressed as Victor, but it doesn’t make me a mad scientist.”

“I think you’d be a pretty cool mad scientist. There are worse things to be.”

“Ha, you’re not wrong. Hey, did you know that in the original novel, Victor is hugely implied to be gay?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s got this whole thing going on with his best friend, Henry Clerval.”

“They never talk about that in the media…I wonder why,” Komaeda says sarcastically.

“It’s actually an iconic novel about acceptance from society. Which I think we can both relate to.”

“Yeah. I should read it, you’ve got a copy, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, on the bookshelf in our room. God, I love saying that. _Our room.”_

Hinata turns to Komaeda and smiles warmly; he leans in and kisses his boyfriend on the lips, getting fake blood all over his own mouth. Before Komaeda can even apologise, Hinata is laughing, and the world is good, and the world is good, and the world is so, so good that every bad thing that’s ever happened collapses into nothingness and the mist of dusk settles across them like love skipping stones across a lake by the gates of heaven. 

“Shall we just stay in tonight?” Komaeda asks.

“Absolutely. There’s a horror movie marathon on TV anyway.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The night waxes onwards until stars take the sky and the breeze whispers eternal words to an audience of crickets; the cold air smells like autumn and there’s something crisp about the cleanliness of a fresh slate. Midway through another generic horror film, Hinata turns to Komaeda and finds him nodding off to sleep.

There are times and places where things have to be rushed, and here and now is not one of them. In another life, one stained with blood and sacrifice and lies, there would have been nowhere near enough time to do beautiful little things like fall asleep on the couch, but this is not the time for any infinity except this one. And so, when Komaeda’s head droops onto Hinata’s shoulder, he just lets it happen.

Even when he himself begins to tire, he will not move from the sofa, lest he disturb Komaeda. It’s no secret in their relationship that Komaeda has problems sleeping - the nightmares that used to wake him ring in Hinata’s mind, his old screams that would scare Hinata from sleep at 3am to find his boyfriend shaking and sobbing, clutching the duvet and never speaking, never telling of whatever his mind has just conjured. Now, it’s a blessing to see Komaeda so comfortable.

He puts his arm around his boyfriend and the milk-light of the moon spills through the bay window onto his body; he looks ghostly, but not sick, not like he used to be. Even now, Hinata has to remind himself that the days of hospital visits and overnight stays, of uncertainty and terror, are over. Komaeda is in remission, and has been for a while. Things are good.

And good things can, despite everything, stay that way. 

It’s almost the witching hour, three in the morning, when Komaeda stirs. Seeing Hinata still awake, he shuffles closer into him, letting Hinata’s arm around him comfort him into adjusting to a waking reality.

“Did I keep you awake, dear?” Komaeda says.

“No,” Hinata replies, not wanting to make Komaeda feel guilty, “I was watching horror films.”

“Ah, right. I’m sorry, anyway.”

“No need to apologise, darling. Let’s get to bed.”

Together, they traipse to the bedroom, sleep hanging lightly over their heads, waiting to take them into their minds, the softness of love comforting them with the knowledge that when they wake up, they will do so together. In the other universe - the sad universe - there must have been a time in which they feared that the other would never rise from sleep, from some dream-simulation that captured them in fear and sadness. But no, that is not now.

It’s right now that Komaeda and Hinata realise simultaneously how nice it is to just be with each other. There’s no need to fill their minds with anything except hours spent together, sleeping softly underneath a moon that looks down upon them and shrouds them in safety. Whatever has happened in another life to them, this must be the universe’s way of trying to make it up to them, giving them peace and security and, above all, the sanctity of boundless love that sings them to sleep in a lifetime that will one day take them to eternal rest. And, even then, they will be together, sleeping under the stars, becoming the light that loves the world, paying back the kindness that they have felt in meeting each other so young in such a long span of potential living.

The duvet is warm and inviting, even if the room itself is cold. There’s nothing nicer than holding hands with eyes closed, the sleepy town around them whispering _goodnight_ to Halloween, _goodnight_ to love, and _I promise I will rise again to love you into eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Five of Komahina Week! The prompts are Halloween/AU, and I love a good Halloween fic. Please comment!
> 
> P.S. PLEASE READ FRANKENSTEIN IT'S SUCH A GOOD BOOK WE STAN HENRY CLERVAL
> 
> Title from 'Feeling Whitney' by Post Malone (i luv posty)


End file.
